1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to computer accessories, and more specifically, to a cover for a tablet PC with an integral stowable input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent innovations in touch screen function and application development, tablet PCs are experiencing a dramatic surge in popularity.
A popular tablet PC provides all the functions of a standard desktop or notebook PC, but, rather than relying on a keyboard and mouse for data input and operation control, provides full access through touch screen function integrated into the display.
While certain available applications provide a virtual on-screen keyboard allowing basic input of text characters, response and behavior of the simulated keyboard is severely limited, rendering everyday use of the tablet PC impractical. One solution to this problem has previously been to provide a docking station for the tablet with attached or integral keyboard. Such solution, however, negates the portability advantage of the tablet PC. While portable keyboards are available, accompanying transport of these devices with the tablet again compromises convenience.
Finally, many currently produced tablet PCs offer the advantage of easy alternation between the portrait viewing aspect (height exceeding width) often associated with tablet PCs, and a landscape aspect (width exceeding height) more familiar to users of popular widescreen flat panel displays. Even deployment in the described docking stations rarely provides a choice between display aspects.
Thus, what is called for is a solution addressing the described limitations.